


【塔蝙】完美猎物PWP

by FalseLover



Series: 床戏合集 [1]
Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Bad Blood (2016), DCU
Genre: ABO, F/M, 女攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalseLover/pseuds/FalseLover
Summary: 塔利亚X蝙蝠 ABO女攻pwp一发完看血脉恩仇的脑洞，蝙蝠生子预警（达米安改成蝙蝠生的了orz），综诺兰黑暗骑士第一部的少量设定。塔利亚A蝙蝠O， 有强迫、暴力行为。新手上路，节操换证，求安慰QAQ2019.11.16首发随缘居时无题，二发LOFTER命名，存档。
Relationships: Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne, 塔蝙
Series: 床戏合集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913965
Kudos: 6





	【塔蝙】完美猎物PWP

塔利亚还记得第一次见到布鲁斯的情形。在那之前她已经听父亲无数次提过这个即使放在一群Alpha里也可以数一数二的Beta，但是显然，她一向正确的父亲这一次说错了——布鲁斯不是Beta。  
她嗅着Omega发情的味道走进训练场时，那个浑身散发着幽幽冷香的猎物正在把最后一个Alpha摔在地上。他浑身大汗，蒸出更加勾人的诱惑，看得出来他已经濒临极限了。但是布鲁斯并没有像任何一个饥渴的Omega一样扑过来，他绷紧了肌肉，警惕地转向了自己。  
塔利亚舔了舔发干的唇瓣。这正是她梦寐以求的猎物——一个真正完美的Omega。足够强大，非常漂亮，十分美味。  
他是我的。塔利亚志在必得。  
布鲁斯很强，完全担得起父亲的赞不绝口。他有着与流畅肌肉相匹配的爆发力，随机应变的反应力，敏锐的观察力，以及支撑一个Omega在发情期对战Alpha的强大意志力。  
面对绝大多数Alpha，布鲁斯都可以毫发无损，全身而退——但是可惜，他这次遇到了塔利亚，Alpha中的顶级强者。  
塔利亚一手抓住布鲁斯的双腕，一条腿半跪压住布鲁斯的双膝，把这个学不乖的Omega死死按在地上。她俯下身，低头，顺着锁骨舔舐Omega咸涩的汗水，细细地嗅着那愈发浓烈的类似雪山植物的味道。她放出自己烈酒一样的信息素，要求臣服。  
但是Omega的信息素针锋相对，塔利亚本能地受到了挑衅。她看着身下不断挣动不识抬举的猎物，目光一狠，抓住布鲁斯的头发一口咬在了他后颈的腺体上。  
“啊——”布鲁斯失声。体内两种不相上下的信息素在搏斗，彻底瓦解了他最后的反抗。他浑身发热，肌肉酸软，已经完全无法阻止身上Alpha的动作了。  
Omega“乖巧”的表现让塔利亚心情稍霁，她慢条斯理地剥去布鲁斯的衣物，像是拆开一份期待已久的礼品，又或是准备一顿世间难得的大餐。  
她顺着布鲁斯剧烈起伏的胸膛滑下，描绘肌肉的纹理，涂抹淋漓的汗珠，挑动了一下挺立的欲望，但是手腕一转，分开无力的双腿，滑到了已经开始淌出蜜液的洞口。  
布鲁斯僵硬了一下，脑中警铃狂响，他努力地伸手，妄图阻止一场胜负已定的侵略。  
塔利亚有些好笑地看着Omega费尽全力，最终却只能软软地勾上自己手腕。她甚至颇有兴致地顺势让开，然后接住对方无力垂落的手，温柔地反向引着塞进洞口，接着再把那滑溜溜的手指抽出来，塞到对方抵御失败的口中。她与猎物十指交缠，撬开试图咬紧的齿关，挑逗避无可避的软舌，在对方氧气耗尽之前起身，牵拉出一道银丝。  
“都这么骚了，就不能老实一点？”塔利亚抵着布鲁斯的额头调笑。  
布鲁斯放弃一般地闭上了眼睛。  
塔利亚非常满意地让开一个位置，打算把他翻过来换一个更方便前戏的姿势，却在猝不及防之下被Omega蓄力的一脚踹开。  
布鲁斯在信息素的战争结束后，试图用最后一点力气逃进休息室。  
他的手抓到了门扉——塔利亚一枪打在他的腿上。  
“这都是你自找的！”暴怒的Alpha扣着他的双手，掐着腰提到墙上，强硬地把自己埋了进去。  
布鲁斯咬唇忍住了嘴边的惨叫。  
他腕上的手松开了，但是他的双手只能用来撑着墙壁。一只手掐着他的下巴救下他已经被咬出血的唇瓣，塔利亚含着他的耳垂：“谁给你的胆子擅动我的东西？”她狠狠撞了一下，“叫出声来！”  
“嗯啊！”布鲁斯被逼出了一声呻吟，但是他很快就忍住了后面的。  
塔利亚的手向下落到了他的胸肌上——狠狠一拧。  
布鲁斯痛得惨叫：“啊——”  
塔利亚抽身，把他转过来，拉着他的双腿缠上自己的腰，重新撞进去，满意地听着布鲁斯克制不住的呻吟，安抚性地含住他胸膛上通红的肌肤：“你乖一点，就能少吃一点苦头。”  
布鲁斯的人就和闻起来的一样美味。  
塔利亚克制不住地把他灌满，随手扯过一块布料堵住。她轻轻按压布鲁斯微微隆起的小腹，享受地倾听已经失去理智的布鲁斯带着哭腔的求饶，然后舔去布鲁斯眼角生理性的眼泪。  
她没想过仅仅一次，布鲁斯就怀孕了。  
这是她的Omega。各个方面都如此完美。  
——不，他还需要调教。  
第一次发现布鲁斯洗去了自己的标记时，塔利亚差点一枪崩了他。她强迫自己冷静下来。我不能再放任他在哥谭自由自在了——我要磨平他所有不该有的棱角！  
塔利亚设下陷阱捉了蝙蝠侠。  
她最开始是打算给布鲁斯一个机会的。但是布鲁斯顶着浑身的鞭痕死不悔改。于是她又一次进行了强制标记，并且在成结时用烙铁在所有物的胸膛上永远地留下了名字。可信息素如果有用，他们又何至于走到现在这一步？  
最后，她选择了洗脑。  
现在，她终于把这个完美的猎物牢牢地攥在掌心了。  
“跪下。”塔利亚满意地看着布鲁斯温驯地伏在自己脚边，她张开五指插进他柔软的头发，然后扣住后脑，“张嘴。”  
灵巧的舌头，紧致的喉咙，塔利亚欣赏着布鲁斯漂亮的、开始充盈泪光的蓝眼睛，抽身释放在那张迷人的脸上，然后拍了拍自己宠物的脑袋：“舔干净。”  
淫靡的白浊还留在布鲁斯的脸上，但是他却在专注地伺弄自己的主人，像一只欲求不满的可爱的幼兽。  
塔利亚不禁伸手挂下他脸上的液体，疼惜地喂给他。看他急切地吸吮自己的手指，然后肆意地逗弄他的唇舌。  
布鲁斯是一个完美的Omega——他有着比发泄欲望更多的用途。  
有了布鲁斯的协助，塔利亚掌控世界的计划进行得一帆风顺，即使中间意料之内地遭到了几只小鸟的阻拦也无伤大雅。  
事实上，塔利亚并不介意放小蝙蝠飞一飞，但前提是那只小蝙蝠的脖子上还拴着绳子，而另一端牢牢地握在她自己手里。  
“做得好，亲爱的。”塔利亚不吝于夸奖，她走过去，丢上手枪，“结果了他。”  
达米安可以说是救了迪克一命——用他自己的。  
塔利亚本来就只对布鲁斯感兴趣，孩子只是一个附带的赠品，或者说工具。既然达米安不愿意加入新世界，那么也没必要留着碍眼了：“先杀了这个杂种，我们总能造出更多。”  
但是塔利亚没想到那只闹人的知更鸟对布鲁斯的影响这么大。她错愕地看着布鲁斯在另一个Alpha的三言两语之下调转枪口指向了他自己。  
“我抗争不了。”布鲁斯痛苦地后退。  
与保护自己伴侣共存的Alpha本能——对伴侣背叛的愤怒，双重影响之下，塔利亚挥刀打算自己结果了那个喋喋不休的踏脚石：“够了！”  
“砰！”布鲁斯举枪打伤了塔利亚持刀的手，然后脱力地倒了下去。  
背叛！又一次背叛！布鲁斯该死的总是学不乖！  
塔利亚无奈之下用计脱逃。她一口一口把那个名字咬碎，吞吃入腹。很好，布鲁斯，我喜欢富有挑战性的猎物——下一次，我会让你彻底臣服。


End file.
